World-wide, lung cancer is one of the most frequently-occurring types of cancer and is a leading cause of cancer-related mortality. Over 1.8 million new cases are diagnosed each year, while 1.56 million individual die due to lung cancer annually. Lung cancer remains the leading cause of cancer-related death in the United States and the world due, in large part, to the inability to detect the disease at its earliest and curable stage. Development of improved diagnostics and therapeutics is critical to providing improved care for lung cancer patients.